


The Mouth of the Cave

by TheCentiClan



Category: Dracula Untold (2014)
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, F/M, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, OC is normal and not Mary Sue, Reincarnation, Slavery, We all have issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCentiClan/pseuds/TheCentiClan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a time my Gallows became a home. What was once dead, became alive. Being condemned became a blessing instead of a curse, and a piece of my black heart became alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mouth of the Cave

I hear a commotion outside the cave. A girl is trying to escape from her captors. She is climbing and I can hear her heart panting from the exertion.I can smell hear sweat, tangy, with fear and determination mixed with a hint of spice. Her words are unknown to me, but from the way she is muttering them, they are prayers to whomever god she worships. She is coming closer to the mouth of the cave, her captors close behind her. She is almost at the entrance when I hear her yell, before she is being pushed onto the wall. 

Her captors are Turkish. They drag her away, and I hear her struggle. Someone punches her, and I hear her fall to the ground. These men kick her, and mock her for her defiance, her escape. Taunting her of her worthless endeavor.  
I watch in the shadows as she is dragged by her hair towards to steps going down the mountain.  
She struggles, and suddenly she looks into the darkness, and she sees me. I know she sees me, since her eyes grow huge and her heart beats faster. Her eyes, those dark eyes look through me, and I know what shes asking. "Save me, please, save me, it says"

I do not know what compelled me, but save her I did. I do not remember how I did it, but I remember her running towards the mouth of the cave, into the darkness, and into my arms with an embrace. Her head burrowing into my chest. I was shocked by what she had done, but soon it was replaced by my senses bombarding me with her. I feel the hunger creeping up as I feel her warmth, her body on me. My mouth waters at the sound of her heart, and I can smell her blood, so sweet, so warm, so full of hope?.

We are suddenly shaken out of our combined state by noises outside the cave. Someone is still alive, and I pull her out from my arms and start walkingh towards the cave entrance. There I see one of the Turks standing up and heading towards us. I wait until he is at the cave entrance before I grab him and take my fill of dinner. I turn to look behind me and I see her laying on the ground unconscious. I walk towards her and lift her in my arms heading further into the darkness, leaving the dead to decorate my door.


End file.
